


A Day In The Utopia

by SimonBee



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonBee/pseuds/SimonBee
Summary: Just another day in the utopia. In an ideal world led by women and in which men are seen as property.





	A Day In The Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> The story can also be found in my fiction archive, at:  
> http://chastefiction.blogspot.fi/2017/06/a-day-in-utopia-fiction.html

**Prologue**

 

"Move forward!", a sharp female voice commanded. The line of males took a few steps forward. "And stop!"

There was a several long lines of them on the asphalt lot waiting to enter the huge building that looked very much like a factory or a chemical plant. All males were muscular, all fit, all with short trimmed hair, all naked.

Male W35671 sighed. It felt he had been in the line for ages, and he was becoming restless. Still, he didn't dare to let it show. The reason was one of the formidable looking female guards on his left.

The guards of the station had a reputation of being tough, and they looked the part. There was a line of them standing on the lot about ten meters apart, all wearing a riot police uniform, all with a helmets their visors down, and a large baton in hand.

The woman closest to him had a blonde hair she had in ponytail. Occasionally she moved her head to her right, then left and then straight ahead again, as she made sure the males stayed in line. Her mouth was shut tight revealing no emotion, and the reflective visor hid her features. 

Male W35671 knew the baton she was holding could render a male unconscious in a matter of seconds. The guards were a necessity, though. It wasn't like the males on the lot didn't want to go in the building before them. The problem was they wanted to get in too bad.

"Move forward! And stop!" The line took a few steps, then stopped again.

This was all routine to him, and he had visited this station and the ones like it hundreds and hundreds of times in his life. Them being naked was part of the routine. All males left their clothing at the gate.

It was just how it was done. He would get his work overalls back as soon as he left the station, but as long as they were inside, the males had no right to any kind of clothing. There would have been no point to it, after all.

Only a wire fence a few meters from them separated the lot from a busy business street. The fence's idea was not to keep anyone getting out, but to keep any male not allowed getting in. Nude males already inside the facility didn't require to have privacy though. 

There was a small crowd at the other side of the wire fence. They were women of all ages, a group teenage schoolgirls and little girls at their mother's tow pointing at them. This was nothing new to Male W35671. Milking day always attracted an audience. 

None of the women stayed for long. The group of teenage girls had been there a few minutes, giggling with each other and pointing at their direction, before running away in a flock of laughter. A woman with her daughters continued on her way and other women took their place. It all resembled, not women looking at naked males, but people in front of a zoo cage.

To Male W35671 it felt like it had been ages since he had entered the station, though, and the line crawled forward painfully slowly. But deep down he knew he didn't mind. He was only glad he had gotten in this time, and that his torment would be over soon. For a while, at least.

He tried to forget the spectators, his own discomfort, the fact the line progressed painfully slowly, and his surroundings in general. He corrected his posture, pulled his tummy in, looked straight forward, and waited. 

"Okay... forward!” commanded a guard. “And stop."

After what seemed like an eternity they started to approach the large doorway the were all lining in front of. In fact it looked more like a one of a loading dock. Lines of naked muscular men stood silently in lines, even though all were just as eager to get in.

On both sides of the large door there stood a tall female guard. Every time the lines moved forward the guards lifted their long batons and after a few steps lowered them again to stop the male in line.

As they got closer the sounds and smells emanating through the doors became more strong, and Male W35671 felt excitement stirring inside him, making it difficult for him to stay in place. However, one look at the tall female guards, their reflective helmets and formidable looking batons eased his inner turmoil.

When it came to his turn to walk through the doors he forced himself to be as calm as he could, and barely dared to glance from the corner of his eye the stern looking guard on his left. The last thing wanted now was to rendered unconscious by the guards, and thrown out the station.

As soon as he was inside the building he dutifully dropped to his knees on the hard concrete floor. This was also part of the routine. It was just respectful. It was merely the way males showed they knew their place. The way of showing their respect and gratitude to the personnel of the milking station.

From his position it was impossible for him not to stare at backside of the male in front of him. More especially, the male's huge testicles that hang between the muscular legs and well formed backside. However, he knew, they were no more huge than his own. 

The air inside the large building was damp and there was a chemical smell. Being in a milking station had always reminded Male W35671 a factory. Factory, or a mechanised cowshed. There was sounds of hydraulic machinery coming from all around, hissing, clanking and sound of engines. It all made his heart beat a bit faster.

He knew that if they didn't milk him, and all the males like him regularly, their lives would be unbearable. Usually a male had to be milked at least once a week. It was now over a week and a half since his last milking, and he felt almost as his balls were about to burst.

The longer it had been since the last milking, the more full, heavy and large male's testicles became. For the past several days Male W35671 had felt them hanging between his legs like a weight, and making working at the plant difficult. But he knew it wouldn't take long now, and he would be free of his burden.

From the corner of his eye he could see more guards, monitoring the slow progress of rows of naked males now all on their hands and knees, like animals. The only difference was the fact that no domesticated animal had ever been this well behaved. One of the guards put her leather clad hand on the side of the helmet.

"Okay, forward!" he heard the sharp voice. This time the sound came out of loudspeaker, since her voice wouldn't have carried over the sound of the machinery. The line move forward, even more slow this time. "Stop!"

Male W35671 felt his heart beating faster and faster no matter he tried to calm it. The closer they got the machinery, the more he noticed restlessness in the lines the guards had to sort out. The closer they got, the more the naked males started to resemble agitated animals.

Suddenly there was a sharp, buzzing sound coming from somewhere his back, a muffled cry and a thud. It had been loud enough to be heard over the machinery, and Male W35671 knew a worker male had just to be rendered unconscious. It happened almost every time. 

In front of them he could see the massive machinery, several stories high and looking like a mountain wall. Stories and stories of huge tanks, metal pipes and metal stairs. On the ground level there was the actual milking stalls, divided with metal railings forming alleys males were now guided into. 

He lowered his gaze and forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't be long anymore, he kept telling himself.

"Forward!" the electronic voice said, now louder, since they were now very close to the machinery. The line of men crawled forward like domesticated barnyard animals, full testicles hanging between their legs like udders. "And stop!"

Male W35671 looked eagerly at the mlking stalls and the machinery next to them. They looked, more or less, just like the stalls they used to milk cows on farms. Each was operated by several women clad in bright green work attire consisting of a latex lab coat, a full body overall underneath, rubber boots and bright green latex gloves.

One of them stood up with two shiny metal objects in her hand. Both were attached to a tube that led to the machinery behind her. "Next!" she yelled with a sharp, loud voice, and the line moved forward.

For some reason it was hard for Male W35671 to take his eyes off the worker she had just seen. She was tall, probably as tall as he was, with long blond hair and a serious look on her face. She appeared to him as the most beautiful woman in the world. Secretly he wished he could get handled by her in a few minutes.

However, when it was for him to enter the milking stall, he was in for a disappointment. As it was his turn, the operator she had seen was already handling a male, and another female worker stepped next to him.

She was shorter and had dark hair with traces of grey. Her face was wider and she had lines round her eyes and mouth. But to Male W35671, she too was beautiful. Part of it, he knew, was sheer gratitude, since a matter of minutes she would give him the release of his burden.

There was a heavy sound of machinery in the stall, but very few human voices. The males were very rarely, or never spoken to, and the males were specifically forbidden to speak while they were inside the station. They weren't there to have conversations, but to be milked.

The worker assigned to him tied a leash tightly around his neck and giving it a sharp tug walked him to an area on the metal floor with yellow rectangle around it. Two female workers appeared from somewhere and lifted two railings on both sides of him to upright position.

There was a sharp metallic sound as the railings locked. They pressed him from both sides and it was impossible for him to move. He was glad they did, because he would have had hard time not to move otherwise. His heart started to beat faster and faster. Not long now.

He kept his head bowed, and after a while felt a metal touch on his neck, and heard a sharp beeb. He knew the worker had just scanned over the information chip that had been planted there as soon as he had been born.

Dutifully he put his legs a bit more wider apart, as wide as the railings allowed at least, and a moment later felt the rubber clad fingers pulling forcefully on his penis. He felt himself shudder and was even more thankful the railings keeping him in place.

The faint hydraulic hissing became louder, as the worker pulled his penis a few times. He then felt the fingers moving to the base, and gripping it tightly. A moment later there was the familiar feeling of suction as the as the milker being attached to his penis sucked it in. He could feel it pressing to his groin, and the cold, hard grip on his penis become heavier as the worker let go of the apparatus.

The same instant he heard the hydraulic machinery come alive next to him, he felt the grip around his member tighten even more. He grimaced as it started to milk him forcefully.

 

**Goddess and her servant male**

 

"Okay..." Mistress Kristen said breathless. "You may... stop now."

She lay spread eagled, covered in sweat and breathed heavily. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down in rapid motion. A young, slender male lifted his face from her crotch.

For a moment he just waited, kneeling at attention on the foot of his owner's bed. After a time he felt her owner needed to recompose herself he asked:

"Do you want me to get anything for you, Mistress Kristen?"

Her owner was still panting and was lying on arms and legs spread on the king size bed. For a while she didn't say anything, or moved a muscle.

"Yes, water please."

Male D569 got up and went into the kitchen. As he was walking through Mistress Kristen's massive living quarters, he felt her owner's juices on his face. Mistress Kristen wanted cunnilinus being made properly, and her juices were literally covering his face.

He didn't wipe it off in the kitchen, however, because Mistress Kristen had specifically forbid her to do so without her permission. Nor did he have a permission to rinse his mouth. She had said she wanted her special slave to remember what he had just been doing, and taste her in his mouth as long as possible.

He returned to Mistress Kristen's boudoir with a big glass of ice water on a tray. He handed the glass to her and stood next to the massive bed that was bigger than his habitat cubicle, and watched her to drink it with long sips. She looked up to him.

"Don't just stand there, come lie next to me."

Dutifully the service male did as he was told and lay down next her owner, close but far enough so that their bodies didn't touch.

They were both equally naked. This was often the case around the house. The Mistress had told him she wanted to tease him as much as possible with her body. She also enjoyed watching her pet slave naked, and she knew how humiliating he found it. Therefore he had forbidden him to wear any clothing inside her quarters, no matter the circumstances.

Only thing he was allowed to wear was the collar stating the name of his owner. The collar was permanently fixed around his neck and the law required it had to be kept visible wherever he moved. He knew it was all for his own good, though. He knew Mistress Kristen’s name protected him, and being unowned was something all males dreaded. 

Mistress Kristen continued drinking and looked at him, smirking.

"It went very well", she said, and ruffled his hair. "You keep getting better and better. If you keep that up, I may need to stop loaning you to other Goddesses. Who knows, that may want to buy you from me."

The look on his face must have betrayed his feelings, and made his owner laugh.

"I'm only kidding, silly!" she said chuckling. "You are so serious today. Is something troubling you? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just...", Male D569 started, unable how to continue. "Well, as I was running those errands for you today, I passed the downtown milking station. It was hard for me to get past the crowd."

"Yes, I know. Today is milking day."

"I know, Mistress Kristen. It just occurred to me. Why do they have to do that? I mean milk work males?"

"Ah, inquisitive as ever", Mistress Kristen said. "I love that in you."

"And they were also so... large and muscular and they had so big... You know."

"You can say it. In fact I want you to say it."

"They had so big... penises, Mistress Kristen", he said blushing. "And also their... well, testicles looked huge.”

Mistress Kristen chuckled. “Aww, poor you. You look so confused.”

“But why are they like that, Mistress Kristen? Why do they have to milked? What are they doing with it. With all the... sperm?"

"My, you are full of questions today", his owner chuckled and petted his hair. "Since this is going to be a longer conversation I want you to get me another glass of water and then give me a foot massage, okay?"

In matter of five minutes Mistress Kristen had another glass of water in her hand and Male D569 was kneeling at the foot of her bed, and massaging her feet.

"Why do worker males have such a huge testicles, and why are they being milked?", she said as he was rubbing the sole of her foot. "Well, my pet, you just answered your own question. Because they have such huge testicles, constantly producing new semen, they need to be milked regularly. Otherwise they would become restless and more difficult to control. It's because all the male hormones they have and you, my dear, do not. Besides, all that cum they are milking out of them every day has it uses as well."

"What kind of uses, Misterss Kristen?", Male D569 said, as he continued massaging her foot carefully.

"Well, first of all it's used as raw genetic material for the researchers. You do know practically no one gets born in the way humans originally were? Not me, and least of all not you."

He nodded. One of the daughters of another Goddess had once mentioned, as he had been assigned to keep her company and pleasure her, how she had been given birth by her own mother. It was very rare, but some women wanted to do that, for emotional or symbolical reasons.

"Well, all the genetic engineers need raw material, genetic crud, to use to breed workers, servants and Goddesses. We're all put together enzyme by enzyme: you, me, everyone else.”

"Yes, I know, Mistress Kristen", he nodded. Workers weren't taught to read, since it wasn't required for them to carry out their tasks, not even all servants, but he had been, and had read this from a book once.

"Not all semen goes to genetic research of course", Mistress continued. "Mm, do that again. Oh, yes, just like that. Mmmm... Where was I? Oh yes, left over cum. Worker males of this planet produce incredible amounts of cum every day, and there's all sorts of use for it. For example, chemical industry uses a lot of it. In fact, the brand of shoe polish you use to shine my boots is made out of left-over semen."

Male D569 nodded.

"But I still don't get it, Mistress Kristen.. The workers, how come they look like that?"

"You mean why are they so different from you?", her owner said smiling. I think the more appropriate would be to ask why you are so different from them?"

"I don't understand, Mistress Kristen."

"Well, this may come a surprise to you", his owner said with a serious voice and looked straight at him. "But once, not so long ago, there was a time when males were the larger and the women were smaller of the two genders."

"Really?" he said, looking at her wide eyed, and almost forgetting to continue his work.

"Yes, really. An average female human in those days was smaller than we are now, and a typical male was closer to worker male than a wimp like you. There are also other factors that separates you from them."

"I don't understand, Mistress Kristen" he said, looking puzzled.

"Okay, come here", she said. "Stop that for a moment. Let's have a demonstration. I said come here, let's take a look at your penis. Kneel next to me."

He let go of the Mistress Kristen's feet and moved up next to her. He kneeled next to her owner and put his hands behind his back and legs slightly apart , so that his Mistress had a access to his hairless penis and testicles. Mistress Kristen reached and out ook a hold of the limp piece of flesh dangling between his legs.

"Let's take a look at this", Mistress said fiddling it between her fingers. "We have here something that would have one time being referred as "a cock". Naturally what you have doesn't deserve that name. You call it "a penis", sometimes even a clit. There was a day when what I do now would have get any healthy male hard. Tell me, are you turned on?"

He could feel his heart pounding and nodded. Mistress Kristen's fingers felt so good on his penis.

"Yes, I can see you are", Mistress Kristen said and smiled. "But you stay limp. It's because you're made that way. You have been taken away the ability to get erect. All males have been. Whenever a woman wants to have sex with a male we have means to do that, but they cannot do it by themselves."

"But... why?"

"Oh, my slave" she sighed and closed his fist around his penis. "You're so naive. Like I said, in those days males got hard when they were aroused. And being bigger than women they were a constant threat to women everywhere."

He looked at her, puzzled. "How could have they been? Even though-"

"I told you", Mistress Kristen said and sighed again. "Males back then weren't anything like you. It is impossible for you to understand how would it be possible for a male to be a threat, or act against the will of a woman, right?" He nodded.

"Well, males in those days didn't have that sort of problem. I won't go into detail, because I don't want to shock you. Let's just say they were, and they did. But removing men's ability to get erections we also got a rid of the male threat."

He nodded. There was a lot of information to take in what Mistress Erika had just told him. But it all sounded logical and good. 

"Just look at you", Mistress Kristen said continuing fingering his limp penis and looked straight into his eyes. "You are completely harmless. Isn't that right?"

He looked back at his owner. "Of course I am", he said.

He realized there was a straightforwardness in his tone. Almost is if it was something that should have been self evident.

"Just listen to you”. Mistress Kristen said chuckling and started to pull his penis up and down. “You are actually proud for being harmless. Proud of being unable to have an erection. Proud you're unable to be a threat to a woman. Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, Mistress Kristen.”

“Mmmm, good boy”, she said slowly increasing the pace. “That is also the product of genetic screening. Over the generations we have made males more and more submissive, and easier to control. As a result the world became a much better place. Those were awful, dark times in other ways as well, unlike now, when the world is totally run by women.”

Mistress Kristen kept increasing the pace until she saw his servant grimace and his body began to shake.

"P-please, Mistress Kristen", he said. "Please, stop."

Mistress Kristen smiled and let go. "Getting too excited, are you? Okay, cool down then. You are such a good boy."

"Thank you, Mistress Kristen."

Mistress Kristen reclined on the bed. She cupped her other breast and started to rotate its nipple between her fingers. With her other hand she started to caress absent-mindedly her tummy.

"Women have also been modified over the generations", she said and looked down on her body. "Just look at how beautiful and flawless our magnificent bodies are. All Goddesses are. Isn't that true, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress Kristen", he answered. It was very hard for him to take his eyes off her. "You are so beautiful, Mistress Kristen. All Goddesses are."

“Yes we are, aren’t we”, Mistress Kristen said smiling, and continued moving the tip of her finger up and down on her milky chest. From her neck, between her breasts, over her tummy and all the way to her vagina and back again.

"Of course, you think the way you do because you are made like it”, Mistress Kristen said and looked at her servant, smiling. “We have made so your sexuality is always on overdrive, making it difficult for you to think straight, or anything but serving your beautiful Goddesses. Only thing you or any other male have to see is an image of a Goddess and all rational thinking ends."

"Yes, M-mistress Kristen", he answered, eyes fixed on her.

Mistress looked at her slave blushing hard and smiled. And no wonder he was blushing, she thought, glancing again down on her own gorgeous body. The nipples on her breasts were standing erect now, making it evident how much she was enjoying this little torment as well.

“And speaking of rational thinking”, Mistress Kristen said and spread a bit the other leg she had pulled back closer to her body, so that his servant would have a better view at her vagina. “I think you have more and more trouble with it, am I right?” This time her servant didn’t even answer anymore, just looked at her with glazed eyes. 

"Like I said, it is all thanks to genetic engineering", Mistress Kristen said, caressing her knee lightly with her fingertips, then sliding it lower on her inner thigh. "We're now taller, stronger, more physically able, we live much longer and we’re way more intelligent than you. One could say you needed someone to take care of you, and of the world."

Her servant nodded, looking as if he was unable to speak. Mistress Kristen kept caressing her inner thigh with her fingertips, going back and forth, so that each time her fingers got a bit slower. She looked at his servant and smiled, almost feeling pity for him. 

"The intelligence of the worker males on the other hand is so low it would be even more hard for them to think of disobeying a Goddess”, Mistress Kristen said. “The light is so dim in their thick slave brains it would be impossible for them to form such thoughts. They're content in a position they have, being controlled by beautiful Goddesses, and obeying them."

Mistress Kristen looked at his slave, and lifted the hand she had been caressing her thigh behind her head, but kept her leg spread. She wanted to make it as hard as possible for her slave to listen to her.

"So, one could say they have the muscle, but no intellect, you, my pretty slaveboy, have the intellect, but no muscle. And neither of you don't have a desire to act against the will of yours owners, do you?"

Male D569 nodded. It was hard for him to think. He lowered his gaze, even though he knew that way he had to look at his limp penis between his legs.

“Isn’t that true, little one?” Mistress Karen asked him again. “You don't have a desire whatsoever to act against the will of yours owners?”

"Yes, it is, Mistress Kristen" he said finally, knowing those words came straight from his heart. "I only want to obey you, and please you."

"I know you do", she said smiling and caressed his knee. "You have no choice. But you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, Mistress Kristen", he said shaking his head.

"Good boy."

"Thank you, Mistress Kristen."

"You know", she said and started to move her fingers up and down his other thigh. "Back in the day there were males whose penises were like yours. Just like that one. Small, limp, and unable to get erect."

"Really?" he said, even though it was hard for him to concentrate, since Mistress' fingers circled closer and closer the to subject of the conversation.

"Oh yes”, Mistress Kristen said, and kept caressing the smooth, hairless skin of her inner thigh. “Many times there was medical reasons for it, or psychological. No matter the reason, it was something that most of them kept hidden. The society back in those days was like that. Males with small or penis saw themselves as inferior, which of course they were.”

Male D569 nodded. Again, it was very hard for him to think clearly. 

“Even earlier in the history there had been times when things were different”, Mistress Kristen continued. “But in those dark, violent, phallocentric days small limp dick was a sign of a loser, and they knew it.." 

Mistress Kristen reached out and took his servant's penis in her hand. He let out a short gasp.

"Most of them didn't pursue a relationship and developed a fetish for their limp penises”, she said, holding his servant’s member between her fingers. “Ones like this. Small, limp and impotent. They developed a fetish for being inferior, and submitting to women they saw unattainable. Which, of course, they were. They saw themselves as failures, but in truth they were merely the evolution's next step."

Mistress looked and smiled. Slowly she started to pull the limp penis in her fingers up and down again.

"W-well, what happened then?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He had no way of making Mistress Kristen to stop what she was doing, so all he could do was continue the conversation.

"As far as I know the process was quite peaceful one. Due to several factors males started to lose their virility, as more and more men became impotent. Slowly but surely women became the dominant gender whereas the males took the role of serving them."

Mistress Kristen looked up and smiled.

"Or who knows?", she said, not stopping moving her hand in a steady rhythm. “History is written by the victors. Perhaps it was bloody rebellion with male concentration camps. With piles of bodies of males who resisted the new world order. But does it matter? If as a result there was the ideal world we are living now?"

His slave shook his head. "N-no, it doesn't, Mistress Kristen."

"When women were in power it was decided to start genetic screening to speed up the natural process” she said, slowly speeding up the pace. “Making males more and more submissive, docile and more easily controlled. Just like you are being now, I might add."

He nodded and lowered his gaze. His penis stayed limp, but he had trouble thinking straight. Every pull by his owner's hand made it more difficult for him to stay in place. More difficult to think.

"Y-yes, Mistress Kristen."

"Would you want me to stop?" Mistress Kristen said, continuing to masturbate his penis.

"It doesn't matter what I want, M-mistress Kristen", he said his voice shaking. "All that matters is what... Oh, fu… Wwhat you want."

"Correct answer, as always", she said and slowed down the pace almost to a halt, but didn't stop completely. She wanted his servant to have even a tiny amount of coherent thought.

"When one thinks of it, it was all very simple really. Since the progress had first manifested itself in male sexuality, as fetish, where a male got sexual enjoyment out of submitting to a will of a woman, everybody understood the key was there. The key to control the sexuality of the male species.

Mistress Kristen kept a small pause and pulled his penis a few times up and down, the same times observing the expressions on her slave's face. He was getting very blushed again, and seemed to have difficulties to stay in place.

"Men think with their penises", was a common conception even in those days", Mistress Kristen continued calmly. "And a very true one, as you can see clearly for yourself. Therefore, the need to being submissive was enhanced in males. The result, my dear, is you."

Mistress chuckled, let go of his penis and reclined on the bed again. His servant sighed deeply. She lifted her other arm behind her head,

"So, one could say nowadays we have two male species, both equally submissive and unable to rebel, simply because they have no desire to. One larger male species, we use in factories, and then there's you, the smaller and slender one we use in more menial tasks, as servants or for entertainment purposes."

He shuddered and felt his horniness suddenly starting to disappear rapidly. Entertainment purposes, he thought. He didn't have to think back more than a week to remember his Goddesses' last soiré, with several male servants, he included, performing sex to each other, with the female audience watching while pleasuring themselves and each other.

"Why so glum all of a sudden?" his Mistress Kristen inquired. "Remember, no secrets from your owner."

Male D569 cleared his throat.

"Well, I... I was just thinking the time you had people over last week and..."

"Ahhhh... That one", Mistress Kristen smiled. "You didn't like it one bit, did you?"

"N-no, Mistress I didn't and I wish you wouldn't make me do things like that", he blurted out and then realized he had been out of line. "I am sorry, Mistress Kristen. I shouldn't have said that."

Mistress Kristen chuckled and looked at her servant, smiling.

"I don't know why women like to see pretty little boys like you having fun with each other. A relic in our sexual build, perhaps. Then again, what's there not to like? The nude male body is a beautiful thing to look at, especially slender and hairless body like yours. Two male bodies doing sexual things to each other is double the fun, right?"

"Yes, Mistress", his slave said his head bowed. "It's just so... I don't know."

"I know you don't like it, sweetheart", Mistress Kristen and patted his head. "But we do. I simply love seeing you with a penis in your mouth. You look so adorable when you do. We are your owners. Your reason for existing, That should enough reason for you to do it. That should be enough reason for providing us entertainment."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

"Besides, you find the idea of two women making out erotic, don't you?” she continued, and caressed his hair. “Don't deny it."

"Of course I do" his slave said and bowed his head in shame. "I... I don't know why it is so hard for me. It is so easy for you."

"Well, if you have to know, it has to do with all that genetic tinkering I just told you" she said, caressing his cheek with her finger. "There was once a time there was a certain amount of homosexuality in male population. It was, however, gotten rid off due to the selective breeding and genetic engineering."

"But... why?" he said, looking up, eyes wide in astonishment.

"I told you, silly", Mistress Kristen said smiling, and took his chin between his fingers. "We keep males in control by controlling your sexuality. The focus of their slave minds should be, and is, pleasing their Goddesses. Their beautiful, divine Goddesses, us. It would be rather counterproductive if males started to feel attracted to each other and to suck each others' cocks in the labour compounds, would it?"

He nodded, blushing. "Yes, you're correct. I'm sorry I asked."

"You'd like to be homosexual, then?" asked Mistress Kristen after a while, at the same time caressing his long hair on his neck.

"Oh, no!" he answered and looked up, his eyes filled with horror. "I mean... I love and adore you."

Goddess Kristen smiled. "Oh, my little slaveboy. Come here and let me hold you."

He lay down next to her and soon they were embracing each other, naked skin against naked skin, and his head resting on her breasts.

"You really don't like the taste of semen?" she asked her after a while.

He felt a wave of disgust going through him. "No, I think it smells appalling. I almost threw up from the mere smell every time."

"I'm so glad to hear it", Mistress said caressing his hair. "That means I will make you do it even more in the future. It warms my heart so to hear you say you hate it. Because I want to make you suffer, my little pet. I want to make your life as difficult as possible."

Hearing Mistress Kristen to say those words made him first feel despair, almost as the floor had fallen under his feet and he was falling. Then, for some inexplicable reason, he felt content. This is how it was meant to be.

"And of course you hate the smell of semen. That's only a natural reaction. Just as you're not gay, it is natural you hate the smell and taste of cum."

Mistress Kristen continued caressing his hair and continued with tender voice.

"But you know what's the most fun part? With a simple snap of my finger I could order, let's say a pint of low quality, warm fresh semen from the tanks and make you drink it right here. It would be here in couple of minutes. What would you say if I did it?"

"Oh, no, please don't", he said hugging her tightly.

"I suppose you wouldn't like it at all" she said, as she caressed caressing him and holding him in her arms like a baby. "But I could do it. In fact I could arrange you would drink one glass of it every morning as a dessert after your morning meal."

She pressed a kiss on his forehead and continued.

"Just imagine how fun that would be, That way the smell would be there as you start the chores of your day. I could even arrange so that it would be all you drank, all through the day. Nothing but warm cum, on every meal, as much as you'd like, but only cum. They say it's supposed to be good for you. You would be my own little science project."

His slave let out a little sob. "Please, please, please Mistress, don't..."

Mistress Kristen bursted out laughing. 

"You're so serious!" she said chuckling, "I was only joking."

He looked up. "You were?"

"Yes, silly", she said smiling and pressed a kiss on his lips. "About the pints of semen that is. But what makes my little cum joke earlier funny is the fact I could do it, if I wanted. And you know that. And what makes it exciting for me is the fact you would do it, just to please me."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen." It was all he could say.

Mistress Kristen put a hand behind his neck and continued giving him small kisses on his lips.

"But you will" she said, between the kisses. "Suck even more a cock... for me in the future… my love. Lots and lots more. Because I want you to. And because I tell you to.” 

Bit by bit Mistress Kristen moved from his lips to his chin, then neck and finally to his hairless chest. It became more and more for him to think clearly again. 

“You look… ”, she said in a soft voice, continuing kissing him. “So beautiful… when you’re sucking... cock for me. So… pretty. It gets me… so awfully wet. And since I know… how much you hate it... it just makes it… and you… even more… hot."

Mistress Kristen pulled herself away and looked the face of her slave, with an expression that was a mixture of horror and excitement. She smiled and started to pet her servant's hair again, almost as if he had been her doll.

"Besides, you're not going to become homosexual", she said reassuringly. "Nothing can make you one. I suppose, if the same thing I have made you to do for me, had happened to a male in those dark ages I mentioned a little while ago, I think at some point he would had gotten used to it, and find the little fag in himself. But not you, or any of the males on this planet."

Mistress Kristen looked at him, smiling. "So, that's the best part. No matter how much cock you will suck for me. No matter how many times I will have a room full of males cover your pretty face in cum. No matter how much cum you will drink to pleasure and amuse me. No matter how much you are being fucked in your pretty little ass. You will hate it every time. Every second of it."

After those words Mistress Kristen suddenly wrapped her eyes around him like a vice and started kissing him forcefully. The kiss seemed to last for ages. He could feel her hands caressing his body all over, and her grinding her pelvis against him.

"Oh, heavens!" she said finally as she let go of him and fell down on the bed. "Sweetheart, this conversation is making me so horny. You are making me so horny."

"I'm sor... I mean, thank you, Mistress Kristen."

Mistress smiled at him and stretched herself on the bed. Then she put her fingers around her other breast.

"I want you to come here and give these girls a bit of attention, You have been neglecting them all day."

Dutifully he positioned himself on all fours on the bed so he could lick the other breast and caress with his hand the other,

"Mmm, that feels good", she said. "There was one more thing on my mind. Oh yes, do you know what was the best part in erasing homosexuality in males?"

"No, Mistress Kristen" he said, lifting his head from her breast enough to be able to answer.

"Well, even though homosexuality was erased in males, in women it was enhanced. That’s why all Goddesses are bisexual, or lesbians."

"Why was that, Mistress Kristen?" he said and started planting kisses on the breast he was licking and slowly moving from one breast to another. While he was in the middle he stopped for a while to lick the area in between with long strokes, just the way he know Mistress Kristen like it, with the same time holding each of her ample breasts in his hand and rotating her erect nipples between his fingers.

"Well, for one thing, women being attracted to male sexuality was an achilles heel to womankind", Mistress Kristen said and caressed his hair. "The female scientist understood that using sex as weapon, a means to get what you want works both ways. Males could use it too. Good heavens, you're so good at this. How it is possible for you to be so much better in this than any woman I know?"

"I don't know, Mistress Kristen", he said and closed to the peak of her other breast. He started flicking the tip of his tongue on her nipple.

"Oh, fuck, you will be so getting me off very soon, do you hear me?"

"Mmmmm-h".

"Most women are better in bed than men, but you, you're something different. You're really trying to make me lost my thought. Where was I? Oh yes. Gay women. Everybody realized that if being lesbian were enhanced in women, men would lose that advantage. It was relatively simple, though, after all, even back in those days bisexuality was much more common in women."

Slowly he started to plant kisses on her breast and gradually move slower.

"That meant women could still find solace and strength from each other", Mistress said and continued, but breathing a bit more rapidly now. "But erasing homosexuality as a preference we took that chance away from you, and ensured you were... totally dependent on us. Being able to... please us is all you can think of. So, it's all about... control."

Slowly he started to move lower and lower.

"I can't take this anymore. I want an orgasm, now!"

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

 

**Epilogue**

 

An hour later, as Mistress Kristen was finishing another big glass of glass water and Male D569 was massaging her feet at the foot of her bed, he couldn't help but feeling pleased with himself. She looked now so content, so happy. Mistress Kristen had told him to get her a bathrobe and had given him a permission to wash his face, but had said wanting to see her slave still naked

"Were you trying to stop me from talking back there?" she said. "Was I being so boring?"

"No, of course not", he said and started kissing the soles of her feet. "I just wanted to give you an orgasm. It was me who asked you all those things. I appreciate you talk to me like... well, almost like an equal."

"Well, you're nothing like my equal", she said sharply. "Get that thought of your head."

"Of course I'm not your equal, Mistress Kristen", he said between kisses. "I merely meant you treat me... differently than other servants."

"That I do", Mistress Kristen said and smiled.

He looked at Mistress Kristen and blushed. He hadn't meant it like that, but had fallen into his own trap. Mistress Kristen moved her feet so that they were out of his reach.

"Start edging", she said. There was a moment of surprise, but under less than three seconds he had two fingers around his limp member and he was pulling it back and forth.

A wide smile appeared on Mistress Kristen's face. "That's what I like to see. My favourite slave pulling his limp dick for me."

"Thank you, Mistress Kristen."

"Keep going, and don't stop before I tell you to.

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

"Tell me, do you mind I don't have sex with you?"

"No, of course not, Mistress Kristen", he said, as he felt sinking deeper into submission. Edging in front of her always did that "Like I said, It doesn't m-matter the least bit what I want."

"That’s true”, Mistress Kristen said in a calm, contemplative manner. One could have thought she had forgotten her servant was edging in front of her at the moment. "I don't have sex with you, but I could. You know very I have sex with a lot of the palaces servants, or the carefully selected sex slaves my friends sometimes send me as presents. But not with you."

"Yes, M-mistress Kristen."

"I could give you a nice shot to the base of your penis", she said. "Just like any other Goddess does when she wants to have sex with a male. It would give you a nice, several hours long erection. We could make love for ages, and you would get to satisfy me over and over. Just like any other male. Stop.”

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

Dutifully he stopped and let his hands fall to his sides. His heart was beating like mad and he had trouble thinking clearly.

“But I won't. You do know why that is?" He fought the urge to lower his gaze and answered. 

"Because you want to deny me, Mistress Kristen."

"Exactly, my little sweetheart. I want to deny you orgasms so I can see how long I can keep you like that."

"Yes, M-mistress Kristen."

“And you’re quite okay with that?”

“Of course I am, Mistress Kristen.” 

Mistress Kristen smiled. “Start."

Disappointed how short the pause had been he dutifully grabbed his limp penis between two fingers and started to edge again.

"In any case, I can get as much sex as I want, from the other servants, or Goddesses. So there is no need for me to have sex with me, or let you cum. But you, my love, are my favourite. My dear, constantly perplexed, questioning, little slaveboy. You have so much important role to fulfil."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

"I love how sexual frustration makes you look. Those big pleading puppy dog eyes of yours are so adorable. Just like the one you have now. Knowing you suffer constantly because of me is such a turn on for me. And you do look so funny when you masturbate."

"Thank you, Mistress Kristen” he said, for some reason feeling he should correct his posture. He did so, and continued to pull his penis.

"Tell me, how long has been now?”, Mistress Kristen asked. “How long has it been since your last ejaculation?"

"Eight months, three weeks and one day, M-mistress Kristen", he said with his voice shaking. He hadn't one since Mistress Kristen had bought her. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Oh my", Mistress Kristen said and cupped her other breast under the bathrobe. "That's a long time. I bet you're desperate to cum. Would you like to be allowed to do that?"

"Oh, Mistress Kristen", he said, from the bottom of his heart. "I would. V-very, very much."

"Oh, I’m very pleased to hear that. But you don't. Why is that?"

"Because you t-tell me not to, Mistress Kristen."

"Mmmmm, you have no idea how much I want to hear you say that", she said, starting to play with her nipple." And how long will you stay cumless?"

"As long as you will say, Mistress Kristen."

"Say it again."

"I won't cum, Mistress Kristen, even if I want to, if you tell me not to. As long as you like.”

“And to think of it”, Mistress Kristen continued. “Perhaps that’s exactly the reason for your oral skills, that your so good with your tongue, so good pleasuring me orally, because I won’t have sex with you, or don’t let you cum? Have you considered that?”

“N-no, I haven’t, Mistress Kristen.”

“Perhaps you ought to. The main reason for you existing it to serve the Goddesses, to serve me. You should be very interested when it comes to understand what makes you so good in that task. And what could make you even better.”

“Yes, I should be, M-mistress Kristen.”

“And if that is the reason, what point would there be to let you cum ever again, tell me?”

“N-none at all, Mistress Kristen.”

“Perhaps I should make you permanently denied. To forbid you to have an orgasm ever again. To make you even better pussy licker. What would you say to that?”

“If that’s what you want to d-do, Mistress Kristen”, her servant said, with his voice shaking. “If you think that’s for the b-best.” 

"Good boy. Stop." His hand drooped to his side.

"Tell me, how does it feel? How often do you think of sex, or serving me? Describe it to me in detail."

"Oh, all the time, Mistress Kristen!" he sighed, his voice shaking "After you ordered me to edge daily, it's been... horrible. There's this constant... throb in my testicles. This burning... need to be allowed to empty them. Especially when you make me to edge for you. If only I could stop doing it, it would be so much easier to be chaste for you, Mistress Kristen."

"But what purpose would that serve? Why would I want it to be easy for you? I don't want an eunuch to serve me. I want a horny slaveboy, who is desperate to cum. Start."

"Oh, no. Please..."

"Do it, start edging. Really fast now. But don't cum."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen. I mean, no I won't, Mistress Kristen."

"Answer my question. What purpose would it serve?"

"But this is so hard, Mistress Kristen."

"Well, of course it is, honey. Why would I want it to be easy for you? Where would the fun be? For me, that is. I want staying chaste for me to be as hard as possible, for you. You want that, as well, surely? Keep edging."

"Yes... I mean... Oh, mercy."

"Was that an answer? Faster."

"No, I mean..." he said almost totally incoherently now.

"Stop. Hands behind your back."

He let of his penis and quickly obeyed. His heart raced and he felt as if his head was burning up. Drops of perspiration were running down his back. His small, soft penis was tingling and his testicles were pulsating, and screaming in frustration.

"See? See how little does it take you to go completely nuts."

He didn't know what to say and his throat felt hoarse, and he got out only a little grunt.

"Now calm down", Mistress Kristen said. "This was only a small demonstration. I don't know whether you did it on purpose, or not, but a little while earlier there you used your oral skills as a weapon. Since you merely wanted to give me an orgasm, I forgive you that."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't bother denying it", she said. "I just want to say this. Never, ever think you have a power over me, no matter how good pussy licker you are. Is that completely understood? Am I making myself completely clear?"

He bowed his head. "Y-yes, Mistress Kristen. I am sorry, Mistress Kristen."

There was a moment of pause, and he felt Mistress Kristen wanted to give him to for her words to sink in.

"Back when you caused my thought to wonder a little earlier, I was talking about control. Remember?"

"Yes, Mistress Kristen", he said. "Controlling males with sex."

"Yes, I said the reason why our world is the way it is, the reason the males are the way that are is about all about control. And about maintaining control. It's about maintaining a stable society. A perfect society."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

Mistress Kristen reached out and took his small limp penis into her hand.

"Look at it", she said. "I said look at it. It looks so insignificant, doesn't it? Pathetic, limp little thing."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen.

"Still, this little thing is what you are being controlled with. This little limp piece of flesh is what is being used to control the whole male population on this planet."

"Yes, Mistress Kristen."

"We own you" she said, gripping his penis tightly. "I own you. I own you and this little thing. I own your penis, and therefore I own you. Say it aloud."

"You own my penis, and you own me, Mistress Kristen", Male D569 said with his head bowed

"And never forget that."


End file.
